bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Meltzer Writings: Days 138-144
Journal, "Stopover in Puerto Plata" STOPOVER IN PUERTO PLATAPuerto Plata on Wikipedia The D.R. was our last stop in the Caribbean before the big push Eastward through what portends to be stormy seas. Made a futile effort to get through to Phil - somebody out there must have infor- mation on where the C-47 went down! (Of course - Carelton Rede claims that the story was never published before he set it down in The Frozen Triangle.) A routine stop to pick up a load of coffee beans bound for Europe turned into a dramatic night! The 2nd Mate discovered "thieves" in the hold - he was held at knifepoint - shots fired before Capt. Ferrence took hold of the situation. The intruders weren't thieves at all (or the mate would surely have wound up dead)... they were fugitives, political prisoners - loyalists to ex-Pres. Juan BoschJuan Bosch on Wikipedia seeking asylum. The Capt. seemed sympathetic, despite the fugitives' far-left politics. He had no choice but to hand them over to junta'sMilitary junta on Wikipedia militia men. I learned from the Chief that some of our crew are "conscientious objectors" (read: draft dodgers!Vietnam War Draft on Wikipedia) - their paperwork wouldn't stand close scrutiny. Best to co-operate with the locals! Politics down here a dangerous subject... but I spoke with one of the officers in halting Spanish. Confirmed the "red light" had been seen in coastal waters in this area some months back. A sighting that never made it to the U.S. press! Big storm brewing... but after this incident on the Island, Ferrence was eager to get back under way. Suspect that Inman has been trying to hail me—but heavy cloud cover (and lightning!) has been playing havoc w/ the radio. Journal, "Stormy Weather" STORMY WEATHER Rough few days that made me wonder if I we'd ever reach safe shores again - caught in the midst of Tropical Storm Hedy. Given a chance to turn back, Capt. Ferrence refused, paranoid that recent incident in Dom. Rep. was "part of a plot." Kept raving that our primary mission was to protect the cargo - regardless of all risk. Ferrence stubbornly insisted on "finding the eye" and traveling eastward. The crew split in two - First Mate and others arguing to turn back, Bosun leading the Capt.'s loyalists. I was kept out of most of the drama—largely because I laid low, stuck in my cabin with a bucket. 2nd Mate (who, so far, has seemed a distasteful & crude character) proved his worth - canny in dealing with the crisis, getting the men to set aside their differences & taking the helm for much of the worst of it. "Quit fighting or start sinking" was the takeaway quote. A calm in the storm - my stomach stopped its somersaults. Angry 1st mate told me I could find Capt. Ferrence in the hold. There he was - pacing back and forth past crates secured in Bahamas, puffing his corncob pipe. Red-eyed, not making much sense. Rambling until he talked himself to sleep! I stomped out the glowing ashes from his reeking, fallen pipe - and afforded myself at a glance at what was so precious inside the crates. (Cheap plaster buddhas, painted gold! For this he risks life and limb?) Wish I could've found direct route to the "Frozen Triangle." But not much point getting there without solutions to all of Lutwidge's riddles. Looking forward to our stopover in Africa - dry land, please - the drier the better! Note about Visionary Wonders Classified Ads FOUND IN LUTWIDGE'S PARK AVE. LAB (continuing to sort through files - cluttered, :from all diff. periods of Lutwidge's activities.) RKQ = R Killian Quain? :What is I.O.O.P.? :An organization? :What was Quain/Lutwidge up to??? References See also *Mark Meltzer *There's Something in the Sea Category:Mark Meltzer Writings Category:Pages with written transcripts